It is Whether You Win or Lose
by Lipglossnblack
Summary: HBP SPOILERS!It's game time. The Order's found a key person to help Harry and win the war. Sucky summary yes I know... Take a chance R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter thank you.

Summary: This is after Dumbledore's funeral. 7th year. The order finds a _very_ important person to hold up the fight against darkness. Harry is overwhelmed and feeling rather depressed…..

We also see much less of Hermione and Ron, because I have brought in a new character for the war.

I also used the song 30 minutes by T.A.T.U. as inspiration. And also my imagination.

Harry Potter was hanging over the side of his broken bed still in his dress robes. He had known the whole time that Severus Snape was for the Death Eaters. Dumbledore had trusted him, therefore he could not be wrong. Out of all the things Harry had ever been through, hearing Albus Dumbledore plead for his life was the worst. And now here he was in the safety of his Aunt and uncle's home grieving when there was a war out there. He was what the war depended on. The outcome was up to him… 'The chosen one' and when it came down to it, he was. He still had to find the last four horcruxes, the fake one now in his hands. He had to do this on his own, no one to help him, talk about the world on his shoulders.

Sighing, Harry got up and walked over to his packed trunk and looked down. Where would he go? The Weasley's for the wedding, but after that where would he go? He had an entire world to search. Of course he'd live in the headquarters, but where to start, He would have the order to help. That is if the order let him do anything, but he was \ of age and that meant they'd have to.

At that moment an owl swooped into the room. It was jet black and beautiful. It held out its leg offering a large envelope. Emerald ink shined brightly in swooping letters. Harry opened the envelope quickly, it was from Remus.

_Harry, _

_We will assist in the departure towards you're new home. We will arrive in one hour… PACK. _

_-Remus_

_PS- discovery. _

So the order didn't think that he could make it to number 12. Oh well, he sighed wondering what they had discovered. He hoped it was a horcrux. He ran down stairs where his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were sitting infront of the television.

"I'm leaving." Harry Said.

"And where shall you go? Not everyone is as kind as I." His uncle said without turning,

"Oh yes you were so very kind, but yes I'm off to my new home." Harry said turning to walk away.

"And you'll finally see how very hard it is to live on your own without financial help."

Harry began to laugh a sour laugh, he wanted make them sorry whether they would feel it or not. " Who do you think you've been living with? I have watched many men and women die. I have enough money to live off of without work and in the end it's all worth nothing, and to top it all off the entire world depends on me!"

His uncle snorted, his aunt laughed and his cousin rolled his eyes. This seemed to spark something within Harry. He strode over to where they were sitting and stood in front of them.

"Now since this is going to take a while to get through your thick heads I'm going to sit." He flicked his wand and a chair appeared he grinned sarcastically. " I'm of age now, and I've got about 53 minutes to do as I please." He sat down softly. " Now, lets see where was I? Oh yes. The entire world depends on me and you laughed, Well for starters there's this man, Voldemort and he is evil, he wants to kill me." Dudley grinned, " And do you know why he wants to kill me? No I don't suppose you would. Well he wants to kill me because I'm the only one who can kill him. Do you know what that means? No, no you don't know much of anything. That means I'm a _very_ powerful wizard. And I'm very sure you know what that means. Now if you will excuse me I must be off I have a move to conduct, please continue doing nothing meaningful."

With that Harry got up and flicked his wand making the chair disappear. He had 45 minutes to spare as he jumped into the shower. He realized that he had been rather arrogant, but then again nearly everything had been true.

Finally the long hour was up as he charmed his trunk to follow him. There was a crash and some screams.

Harry whipped out his wand, but put it away as he heard Tonks cry.

"Sorry, So very sorry." He grinned as he jogged down the stairs, where he found Tonks on the ground and Remus laughing as he helped her up.

Remus whipped around dropping Tonks.

"Ow…" Tonks groaned.

"Sorry… Harry you ready?"

"Yes, What was the discovery?"

"Someone very important, but we'll discus this more when we are at the headquarters." Remus said seriously.

"Of course." Harry said suddenly confused. Who was important?

When they arrived at number 12 Remus gave Harry a sad smile.

"Everything here is your's Harry."

Harry nodded slightly already knowing.

"About the discovery. She's in the kitchen, we want to know what you think."

Harry was slightly taken aback, they never wanted to know what he thought. Remus must have noticed, because he went on hastily. "You're of age now and you have seen and done many things and we have to come to realization that you are not made of glass." Harry nodded and went on to the kitchen.

Remus stopped him suddenly before he could open the kitchen door.

"Harry, Do not discriminate or judge her for what she is, I know you wouldn't, but it makes me feel better saying it, she's very important for us in this war."

Harry nodded and pushed the door open.

And there stood………

Haha BIG CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAHHAHA… OK not really but What ev. Soooo…. If you leave me love in the comments I'll leave you a story lol…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Harry Potter I only Own Electra Dawn Summers and what she is of course .

I realize my character seems Mary sue, but she is out of this world.

_He nodded and pushed the door open. _

_And there stood…_

Mrs. Weasly talking to Fleur Decour. Harry looked bewildered as he turned to Remus.

"Where is she?" He asked. Remus shrugged.

"Molly where'd she go?" Mrs. Weasly flung around,

"HARRY! Oh hello dear, I'm just making sure your first night goes well. I'll be out of your way soon, dear. " she said hugging Harry. Directing her attention to Remus she said. "She's gone to the bathroom, she'll be back soon."

"Will someone please enlighten me who 'she' is?"

"I'm guessing the 'she' you speak of would be me." Harry turned around. He was taken aback by her beauty. He let her walk by him into the kitchen.

"I'd sit if I were you." She said taking a seat herself. Harry sat across from her looking bewildered.

She had long wavy black hair, pale skin that would have made Draco look tan, her eyes were a stormy gray, her complexion was clear with high cheekbones and full red lips. She seemed perfect, she put Fleur to shame for sure with her petite curvy figure.

"Well I am Electra Dawn Summers." She said shrugging her shoulders. " I'm 17, your age. I'm an ordinary witch, and I don't know why I'm here or why I'm so important."

"You are important, because you are the Dark Angel!" Remus cried." you must understand your importance. You were in the prophecy along with Harry!"

"Wait what…" Harry said taking his eyes off of Electra to face Remus. "I heard the Prophecy though, and Only I had been mentioned."

"Yes well Dumbledore didn't tell you the whole prophesy, Because he wasn't sure who the other was." Remus said. "Here, I'll be right back." He jogged out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Harry shrugged and gazed at Electra, He couldn't help it.

"So you're _the_ Harry Potter." She said staring at him. "You seem as normal as me." She gave a small laugh.

"I guess so. What exactly is a Dark Angel?" He asked.

Electra shrugged her shoulders in reply as Remus walked in carrying a heavy Pensive. He set it between Harry and Electra and tapped it with his wand. The odd voice of his past divination Professor boomed around him.

_The one with power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him born as the 7th month dies. The dark lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the 7th month dies. But the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will not do so alone. He will work with an Angel. She will have all the secrets of the dark lord. The dark lord will not be able to kill her. She will be born as the 8th month is born.  
_The prophecy ended in deafening silence. The first one to speak was Electra.

"And you think I am the Angel it speaks of?"

"Well yes." Remus said looking confused.

"But I'm the _Dark Angel, _and technically that would mean I'm evil. I'm labeled Dark but you want me to fight for the light?"

"Yes we do." Remus replied.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" She asked.

"Uh yes, but what has this got anything to do with what we're talking about?" Remus said confused.

"You're a dark creature." She said simply, leaning back in her chair.

"Hey! Remus isn't dark." Harry cried. Remus held up his hand.

"And you, You are a parselmouth. Are you not?" She asked. Harry looked around in vain.

"Ye-"

"You're also a part of the darkness, and yet you fight for the light." She said simply again.

"You went to Hogwarts didn't you?" Harry asked. Electra shook her head. "Then how do you know?"

"I sense it."

"So will you join the order?" Remus asked.

"You're still alive aren't you?" Electra said with a small smile.

"Good, So Harry you're of age now. Will you join the order?"

"Of course!" Harry cried excited. After Harry and Electra received they made their way up stairs.

"So um what else is there to a Dark Angel?" Harry asked.

"Well a dark angel is born every hundred years at random. I'm half vampire" She said throwing her arm behind harry to brace him. "Don't worry, I don't bite… Much." She laughed. "No really I don't it's more of a possibility I live off of real food."

Harry nodded. "Do you- well can you still go out in the light?" He asked. Looking at her pale skin.

She chuckled and nodded. "I'm only half. I have the choice of transforming at any given time. I suppose that's why I am so important, I can sense anything special about a person and I can control dark creatures."

"Wait what?"

"Oh yeah I can control werewolves, vampires, warlocks, and about anything else like demons and inferi and stuff."

"Wow. Well um I guess you can choose any room that has a bed and is empty."

She smiled and patted him on his shoulder "Goodnight."

"Night…" Harry said softly looking into her eyes. She shook her head and walked into the room across the hall.

That was probably pretty short but you gotta love it. Mucho Love to those who commented me.


End file.
